Automobile and truck bodies are often provided with recesses extending along the side panels. The profiles of these recesses vary from vehicle to vehicle. If the vehicle body becomes damaged in the vicinity of these recesses, the body is repaired by hammering out the body to close to the original configuration, filling the damaged area with body filler and then sanding the filler back to the original configuration.
The present invention is concerned with a novel adjustable line block for use in contouring the body filler to the original body configuration.